Christmas from Hell
by lulu halulu
Summary: The girls did say they would visit the Hosts for Christmas. A few girls and some boys from Ouran along with Mei all come to America for Christmas. This was definitely going to be the Christmas from Hell. TamaHaru, KaoruMei, KyouyaRenge and HunnyReiko
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"So, what's everybody planning to do for the holidays?" Mrs. Anderson, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru's Homeroom teacher asked.

Six months into her time in Boston and Haruhi was now just finishing up with her first term at school and getting ready for the holidays that were coming up. In all honesty, she wasn't exactly sure what her best friends had planned for Christmas and New Years however she had to admit, she was a little worried. This wasn't just any Christmas, this was the first Christmas she would be spending out of Japan, away from her father and she wasn't sure how things would turn out. Especially since she would be spending all her time with her six loud, flamboyant and partially crazy best friends.

"I'm going back home to New York," A girl replied

"My family's taking a trip to Mexico to get away from the cold." Another student said as they went around the classroom answering. It was now Haruhi's turn and everyone turned to look at her expectantly, waiting for her answer.

She thought for a moment then shrugged, "I'm not sure."

"You're not going back home?" The teacher asked. Haruhi shook her head and turned to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"What _are_ we doing?" Hikaru and Kaoru turned to each other then hesitantly turned back to Haruhi, Hikaru's mouth open, about to reply when he was interrupted by another student.

"You're spending Christmas together?"

Kaoru nodded, "Yeah, the three of us along with our four other best friends all came here together so we're going to be together for Christmas."

"I guess I'm going to be spending the day cooking Christmas dinner for the seven of us." Haruhi said, already thinking of some great recipes her mother used to make during the holidays.

"Um...you might need a bit more food then you think." Hikaru said timidly.

Haruhi furrowed her brows, "Why?" She asked

"Well...we're going to be having some visitors over the holidays."

"Who?" Haruhi asked, figuring that their families might be coming.

Hikaru gulped, "A few of the girls from Ouran, some of the boys, Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai's younger brothers and Mei are coming." Haruhi's eyes widened.

"What?" She shrieked

"Told you she'd take it well." Hikaru said sarcastically, turning to his brother. Just as Haruhi had opened her mouth to yell at the twins, the bell signalling the beginning of lunch rang, saving their American classmates a lecture directed towards the twins.

Hikaru and Kaoru packed up as quickly as they could and tried to slip out of classroom unnoticed by Haruhi, however, they failed.

"Stop right there." Haruhi said, coming up behind them. They stopped uncertainly and waited for Haruhi to catch up.

"How could you guys invite them? It's not that I don't want to see them but the point of coming here was to study! That's already hard enough with having you guys here but I'll never get any time to study if the others come to visit!"

"We didn't invite them!" Hikaru insisted

"Yeah, this morning Kyouya-senpai got a call from Renge-chan. That's how we all found out. They planned it without telling us." Kaoru explained. Haruhi shook her head and sighed.

"Where are they staying?" The brothers turned to each other nervously, not wanting to tell Haruhi the answer but knowing that they had no choice.

"With us." Kaoru said. Haruhi's eyes widened in shock for the second time that day.

"When you say 'us', do you mean _you_ or 'us' as in _'us'_" Haruhi asked, waving her arms around to demonstrate that the second 'us' was meant all seven members of the host club.

"The second one." Hikaru replied, not looking Haruhi straight in the eye.

"They wanted to experience Christmas as an American commoner." Kaoru said

Haruhi shook her head. "Fine, who's staying with me?"

"Mei," Haruhi sighed in relief. That was the best news she had heard since this conversation had begun. As loud as Mei was, she was infinitely easier to handle then her any of the students at Ouran.

"Reiko-chan, Bossa Nova, Yasuchika and Satoshi are staying with Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai, Kurakano and Class Rep are staying with us, Nekozawa-senpai is staying with tono, Renge-chan is staying with Kyouya-senpai and the others rented rooms in the same building." Hikaru explained. Haruhi nodded, absorbing all the information in order to try and find the best times to study while everyone was around when suddenly she heard a familiar voice coming closer and closer to where she was walking with Hikaru and Kaoru. Without having to look, she knew that it was Tamaki who most likely was with Kyouya.

Tamaki pranced down the hallways, ignoring some pointed glances his way and the admiration of his new American fangirls as he made his way to his girlfriend.

"Haruhi!" He yelled just as he bounded in front of her and pulled her into a rib-cracking hug.

"I missed you!"

"Senpai, we saw each other this morning," Haruhi said, though her voice was muffled since her head was squeezed against Tamaki's chest.

"Tamaki, you're squeezing her to death." Kyouya said, coming up behind Tamaki at a much slower pace.

He must have realized because as soon as Kyouya said his comment, Tamaki let go of Haruhi in haste.

"Oops, sorry!" He declared, grinning from ear to ear as he grabbed Haruhi's hand and interlocked their fingers.

"How was Homeroom?" He asked

"Fine," She shrugged, "So we're having some visitors for Christmas, huh?" Haruhi said. Tamaki's expression melted from excitement to nervousness as he turned to his girlfriend.

"You're not angry, are you?" He asked. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "You're not going to break up with me, are you? I'm sorry if I annoyed you by not saying anything!"

Haruhi laughed, "Senpai, if I broke up with you every time you annoyed me, we'd never be together." Tamaki retreated over to his corner of woe in an instant after hearing his girlfriend's tactless comment. As he grew mushrooms near one of the many lockers, the twins burst out laughing while Kyouya smirked into his notebook, shaking his head.

"Senpai, stop growing mushrooms in school." Tamaki pouted but stood back up and walked back over to the others.

"Fine...We have to go anyway." Tamaki said

"Where?" Haruhi inquired curiously, the twins with the same expression of confusion on their faces.

"We're having lunch with Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai in a restaurant near campus." Kyouya said

As they proceeded over to the restaurant and sat down with their senpais, they began discussing Christmas break once more. A topic, Haruhi guessed, was gonna be the subject of all discussions for the next week.

"I'm gonna make fruitcake!" Hunny exclaimed, shovelling another forkful of New York Cheesecake in his mouth, momentarily going into a daze after each bite.

"I think I know a good recipe we can use. I'll help you bake it." Haruhi said, popping a fry in her mouth.

"Yay! Thank you Haru-chan! Takashi, you'll help to, right?" Hunny asked hopefully to his cousin.

Mori nodded, "Mm," He said

"This Christmas is gonna be awesome!" Hikaru said

"Here's to a Merry Christmas!" Kaoru exclaimed, lifting up his glass. The others followed his example and lifted theirs as well.

"And a Happy New Year!" Hikaru said before everyone began clanking their glasses together.

As Haruhi took a sip of her drink, she couldn't help but wonder how things would turn out. One thing, however, was for certain; this was most definitely going to be a Christmas she would ever forget. No matter how hard she tried.

_Ok! So I hope you like it so far. I plan to update as quickly as possible since I'm trying to keep up with the actual Christmas schedule. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! =)_

_Lulu halulu_


	2. Chapter 2

_Lulu halulu does not own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters._

Chapter 2

As the wind blew harshly outside, the hosts were grateful to be indoors as they stood in the Boston Logan airport, patiently awaiting the arrival of their friends from back home.

"Aw! You're so cute!" Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and Hunny cooed as they glomped Haruhi.

"I didn't do anything." Haruhi said, confused about what they were going on about this time.

"The way you were standing there looking so innocently was adorable!" Tamaki said, rubbing his cheek against hers. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Get off of me." Haruhi said, trying to push all four men off of her. Hunny giggled and returned to Mori's side. After a few more pushes, so did Hikaru and Kaoru. Tamaki, after some more persisting, finally let go, however, he instantly grabbed Haruhi's hand and interlocked their fingers.

Haruhi let out a breath and fixed her jacket that had been shifted during the bear-hug with her free-hand. Hunny giggled and turned to Haruhi and Tamaki.

"I just got an idea! We should go on a double-date!" Everyone furrowed their eyebrows and turned to each other in confusion.

"Um...a _double_ date?" Tamaki said

"Yeah, Tama-chan, a double date. You know, when two couples go out together."

"I know what a double date _is_, it's just that, like you said, it's when _two _couples go out together. There's Haruhi and I and there's you but there isn't someone else. You don't have a girlfriend."

"Yes I do," Hunny said innocently. Everyone looked around at each other, more confused than before.

"What? Who?" Hikaru asked

"Kanazuki Reiko," Hunny said sweetly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I thought you all knew that." Everyone's, especially Mori's, eyes widened in shock. Each of them trying to piece together a reply to that comment. Their friend, one of their best friends, had a girlfriend that no one had ever known about. Mori, who looked ready to faint, stood, feet rooted to the floor, staring off into space.

How could _he_ not have known?

They all stood, shell-shocked, trying to find a response that sounded at least partly intelligent or, at the very least, not completely stupid, such as: "Uh..."

They were saved from having to respond because only several moments later, they heard loud shrieks coming from behind them. They turned around and smiled.

"It's the Host Club!" Renge shrieked, pointing towards the seven best friends and running towards them in excitement, everyone else following behind her, just as excited.

The two groups reached each other and immediately starting hugging, laughing and catching up on six months worth of information. Passerby's looked towards the large group of teenagers in amusement, chuckling at the sight.

Hunny hugged Reiko, giving her a light kiss on the cheek then turning to his brother, arms spread out, about to give him a hug. Chika saw this and immediately turned away, not wanting to give him a hug. Through the corner of his eye, Satoshi saw this and separated from his older brother's hug and ran over to Chika and smacked him in the head.

"Respect your older brother!" Tears appeared in the corner of Chika's eyes and his lip started quivering.

"Why would you do that?

Mori chuckled then turned to Kasanoda, smiling and greeting him.

Renge smiled, hands interlocked in front of her.

"Hello Kyouya," Kyouya smiled slyly back at her.

"Renge," He nodded curtly.

"How have you been?" Renge asked

"Fine, how have you been?" Kyouya asked

"Fabulous,"

Tamaki stood still, petrified.

"Why, hello," Nekozawa said, approaching Tamaki, Belzenef in front of his eyes, blocking out the glare from the florescent lighting.

Tamaki was quaking as he gripped Haruhi's hand. Haruhi was turned away from Tamaki and Nekozawa, talking to Kasugasaki, Sakurazuka and Ayame and only turned towards them for a moment to inform her boyfriend of something.

"Tamaki-senpai, you're hurting my hand." Tamaki, now shaking uncontrollably, only gripped her hand even harder.

Haruhi winced but didn't say anything. She just took a deep breath and went back to her conversation with the girls.

"How could not tell us you were a girl?" Kasugasaki asked

"Well...I _technically_ never said that I _wasn't_ a girl."

"Don't make excuses." Ayame said, though she didn't sound at all angry.

"I'll explain once we reach the apartments. I'm sure everyone is wondering the same thing." The girls nodded in agreement and proceeded to ask personal questions about her relationship with Tamaki ("Did you feel jealous whenever he flirted with all of us?") and the other hosts ("Have you dated each of them as well?"). Haruhi answered their questions as calmly as she could.

Hikaru and Kaoru had their arms around the Class rep's shoulder.

"Hey buddy," Hikaru said

"How's it going? Missed us?" Kaoru asked

"N-Not r-really." Kazukiyo was shaking in terror causing Kurakano to giggle at the three of them.

"Aw, that hurts Class rep," Hikaru said, holding a hand to his heart.

"Yeah, _we_ missed _you_." Kaoru said. Mei rolled her eyes at the twins and laughed, prompting the doppelgangers to turn and look at her pointedly.

"What are you laughing at?" Kaoru asked. Mei shook her head, letting a few more chuckles escape before looking back up at the twins, smiling.

"Nothing, it's just that...well...no," She shook her head, "...nothing." She smiled and took a step towards them.

"It's good to see you guys," The twins turned to each other then back at Mei.

"Same," They said in unison.

"So...explain." Renge said seriously. Once back at the apartment, the students of Ouran, excluding Kasanoda and Mei who already knew and Chika who didn't care, wasted no time in sitting down the members of the host club and asking them, point blank, why on earth would they hide Haruhi's gender and have her join the host club?

The seven best friends turned to each other then back to their friends.

"Do you want to tell the story?" Haruhi asked her boyfriend.

"I think we should tell the story all together." He replied, smiling and grabbing her hand while turning to the five other members of the club. They nodded in agreement. They would tell the story together.

"Okay, so...here it goes." Haruhi said, taking a deep breath and diving into the story head first.

As the hosts told the story, each taking turns explaining parts that they could do the best, their friends eyes brightened in understanding, Renge furiously taking notes for her next volume of Moe Moe diaries. Expressions changing every few seconds, one minute they were cooing at the cuteness of the events, frowning and sometimes even tearing up at the sadder moments, laughing at the moments of hilarity due to the host club's strange plans, grinning at the moments of wonderful friendship and tightening their fists at the times worth some anger.

The story ended and the room was silent for several moments before, all at once, the girls started squealing and glomping the hosts.

The men had been ready, Haruhi, however, hadn't and was suffocating from all the rib-cracking hugs she was receiving at once.

"You guys! Ow!" Haruhi disappeared in the crowd of girls, only to finally resurface ten minutes later.

"So how have you been?" Hunny asked, seated on Reiko's temporary bed, his legs dangling over the side.

Reiko responded with a simple 'good' as she continued to unpack her items from her four suitcases. Unsurprisingly, everyone, including the boys, had brought three to four suitcases with them. When asked by Haruhi why, they simply responded by saying 'Of course we did. We need all of our stuff, just because we are to be in the presence of commoners for two weeks doesn't mean we have to dress any differently than if we were back home.' Mei needed the extra space because she couldn't bear to leave any of her clothes at home in case she met a hot American guy during her visit.

Hunny giggled, "Come on, isn't there anything new that's happened?" Reiko turned to her boyfriend and shook her head.

"No," She replied, unfolding one of her many black cloaks and placing it in her in the drawer. Hunny looked down at his lap and chuckled, looking back up with a soft expression on his face.

"I missed you," Reiko gasped silently and turned to look at Hunny, a slight blush tainting her cheeks.

"I missed you too," She mumbled, looking down and turning away. Hunny grinned and jumped down from the bed, walking over to Reiko and helping her unpack. Over the course of the six months they had been Boston, Hunny had grown, albeit not as much as Haruhi's strange dream, but just enough so that he was only a few centimetres shorter then Reiko. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before picking up a pair of her onyx coloured boots and placing them in the cupboard.

"Oh my god! This is going to be the craziest Christmas ever!" Mei said, lounging on the couch waiting for Haruhi to prepare the tea. Having been the quickest to unpack her suitcase, she had extra time before all the students of Ouran started invading Haruhi's apartment.

"Yeah," Haruhi replied offhandedly, paying more attention to the preparation of the tea then to Mei's comment.

"Are you even listening?" Mei asked

"Uh huh, good for you."

"I think I'm in love with Tamaki-kun." Mei said

"That's great Mei." Mei rolled her eyes and stood up, making her way over to Haruhi.

"Pay attention!" She said, lightly hitting Haruhi upside the head.

Haruhi laughed, "Sorry," She said, "What were you saying?" Haruhi asked, picking up the tray of tea and bringing it over to the table near the couch.

"I was saying that I think I'm in love with Tamaki-kun," Haruhi stopped dead in her tracks and one of the glasses fell off the tray and shattered against the ground.

"W-What?" Haruhi stuttered, smashing the tray down on the table harder then she had meant to and turning around in shock.

"You think you're in love with...really?" Haruhi asked, confusedly and nervously.

Mei laughed and shook her head. "No, of course not. I was just checking to see if you were listening. What I was really saying was that this is going to be the craziest Christmas ever!" Mei said, this time, waving her arms around for more emphasis.

Haruhi nodded, partly in agreement and partly in relief. "Oh yeah, we're not gonna be able to get any rest at all these next two weeks." She said, kneeling down and picking up the shards of glass from the ground.

"Have you met any hot American guys yet?" Mei asked, kneeling down beside Haruhi and helping her clean up the glass.

Haruhi shook her head furiously, stammering and trying to piece together a reply.

Mei laughed and shook her head, "I was just kidding! I know you're dating Tamaki-kun!" The two friends stood up. "It's just so much fun to tease you."

"You know, Kyouya, we're going to have to tell someone at some point." Renge said. She was lying down on Kyouya's bed, feet flat on the bed and knees bent, her head turned to the right. Kyouya was sitting on the loveseat, typing away at his laptop.

"I don't see why we should. Everything is going fine at the moment. Why should we wreck it?" He asked, not removing his eyes from the illuminated screen of his laptop.

Renge rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'm not saying we have to shout it from the P.A. system of Ouran! Just a few people! Like the host club? Or just _one_ person! What about Tamaki-kun? He's your best friend!"

Kyouya scoffed, "If I told him then the entire world know. He can't keep a secret." He looked up and turned to Renge, smirking.

"Incidentally, I didn't think you could keep a secret either."

"This secret involves me. I wouldn't tell anyone. I'm not ready for the whole world to know either. I just want to tell our closest friends. How about just a few of the girls?" Renge asked, hopefully.

Kyouya sighed. He shut his laptop and walked over to his bed. Kneeling down so that he and Renge were looking eye to eye, he said:

"Look, I don't want anyone to know just yet. You know as well as I do that all of my friends as well as yours can't keep their mouths shut. If we tell any one of them then the whole planet will know and neither of us is ready for that. Can you imagine what would happen with my father? I'm already supposed to be getting married in three years. I'm sure my father is already looking for a suitable bride. If he finds out then he'll just look quicker and this will have to end." Kyouya exhaled and looked down. "And I don't want that." Renge's expression softened and she brought her hand up to Kyouya's face, moving some stray hair from his forehead.

"I don't either." She said as she leaned in, their lips connecting.

"Are you excited?" Nekozawa asked a still trembling Tamaki.

"A-About...?" He asked

"Us being here of course." Nekozawa said

"Oh," Tamaki said, standing up from the couch he had been sitting on and walking towards the door.

"Very excited." He said, "But if you'll excuse me, I must go see how my dear Haruhi is doing." He left, leaving Nekozawa to unpack in silence.

As he exited his apartment and walked over to the next door, he turned the knob only to discover that it was locked so he dug his hand in his pants pocket and took out a key. Placing it into the slot and turning it, he opened the door and walked in casually. As if he had not just barged in uninvited and unannounced.

The two girls looked up and Haruhi stared in confusion.

"How did you get in?"She asked, a little angrily. She had a feeling she knew where this conversation was heading to.

"Using a key." He said, not yet realizing what he'd done.

"Why do you have a key to my apartment?" Haruhi asked

"We all have a key." Tamaki said, referring to himself as well as the rest of the host club.

Haruhi's eyes widened in shock. "What? Where did you all get a key?"

"We borrowed your key and made six copies. Look," He said, taking the key out again. "My key has a picture with the seven of us on it."

"How did you get that?" Mei asked

"Hikaru and Kaoru had some connections." He said

Meanwhile, Haruhi was fuming.

"I never let you borrow my key." She said, trying to stay as calm as possible by gritting her teeth.

"I took it off of your dresser." Haruhi's eyes widened.

"But we need a key! What if an emergency were to happen? What if there's a thunderstorm? We want to be there for you! But we can't if your doors' locked and we can't get in."

"That doesn't give you an excuse to make six copies of my key without asking!"

"Class rep, what are you doing?" Hikaru and Kaoru looked confusedly over to Kazukiyo. He was crouched in the smallest and farthest corner of the room, quacking in worry and with a shaking hand, writing out something in a notebook.

"Writing out my will." He said. They raised their eyebrows.

"Why?" They asked

"I have to share a room with the two of you for two whole weeks. I'm not going to survive so I'm writing out my will." Kazukiyo looked up and stared at Kurakano. "You get all of my books." Kurakano smiled and giggled.

"Don't be such a 'fraidy cat Class rep. Kurakano gets her own room because she's a girl and there isn't any more room unless you want to sleep on the couch."

"I'll sleep on the couch!"

"Sorry the couch is off limits." Kaoru said

"Whyyyy?" Kazukiyo whined

"Because..." Hikaru said

"...it's fun to bug you." Kaoru said

Kazukiyo groaned and smacked his head on his notebook.

"Ugh..."

_Lol, poor Class rep! And yeah, so Renge and Kyouya are dating in secret. I've always loved the idea of people dating in secret (kinda like Misaki and Usui in Kaichou wa Maid-Sama) and I thought that Kyouya and Renge were the best couple to do it with. So thanks for reading and please review! _

_Lulu halulu_


	3. Chapter 3

_Lulu halulu does not own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters._

"Haruhiiiiii! Hurry uuuuuup! We wanna go Christmas tree shopping!" Loud bangs and yells were heard from the other side of Haruhi's bedroom door causing Haruhi to shake her head in annoyance. She couldn't be sure of whose it was since it was a mesh of many of different voices.

"I'm coming!" Haruhi sighed, shaking her head and zipping up her jacket. Picking up her (designer) scarf (a gift given to her courtesy of the Hitachiin twins) and tying it around her neck while also taking a moment to put on a tuque she had been given as a souvenir from Kyoto by the Class Rep, she took a deep breath, bracing herself for the long day ahead of her.

"Alright," Haruhi opened the door only to come face to face with the grinning faces of all her friends. They were beaming so much Haruhi had to take a step back and blink a few times.

"Guys, relax. It's only Christmas tree shopping. It's not a big deal. Rich kids don't have Christmas trees?"

"Of course we do!" Tamaki yelled

"Well, we do but the butlers usually buy the trees and the maids decorate them." Hikaru said, shrugging. The others-excluding Mei-all nodded in agreement.

"Figures," Haruhi mumbled. Suddenly, she felt a presence standing next to her, looking over at the students of Ouran in an imposing fashion.

"Ok, here are some ground rules!" Haruhi looked up to see Mei.

"We're going Christmas tree shopping! _Tree shopping!_ So don't make such a big deal of it! And absolutely no use of the words 'shabby' and 'run-down'! Got it?" Mei said, pointing a threatening finger at them.

The others looked around, purposefully not looking Mei in the eye and mumbling an incoherent response.

"Hey! I _said _'got it'?"

"Yeah..." They all mumbled. Haruhi smiled and chuckled silently at their stupidity.

"Okay, now that we've got that settled, let's go." Mei said. The others nodded eagerly, not saying anything however for fear of angering Mei. They turned around and started heading out of Haruhi's apartment and towards the elevator, leaving Haruhi and Mei alone for a few moments.

Sighing and blowing a strand of stray out of her face, Mei smiled and turned to Haruhi.

"This is gonna be fun," Mei said, now excited about the power she held over the students of Ouran. Haruhi laughed and nodded and the two left the apartment and headed in the directions of the rich bastards.

As they waited in the elevator, Haruhi toyed around with two objects in her pocket, making sure they were still there.

"You two doppelgangers, stop!" Tamaki yelled. Haruhi gripped the two objects thankfully. Two bottles of five-hour energy drinks were definitely what she and Mei needed to get through this day.

She would save them until it was absolutely necessary to their survival to drink them, which, she guessed wasn't going to be very long.

Gathering into several cars, they all drove off, heading over to the small location where they sold Christmas trees near the mall.

As they approached and they could finally see the trees, all-excluding Mei and Haruhi-planted their faces against the glass in amazement. It really wasn't anything special, just a simple shack where the owners would sit and receive their money, surrounded by many trees of different sizes. To the rich, however, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity to be at a 'commoner Christmas tree store'.

As the cars pulled up in front, they wasted no time in jumping out and racing towards the tree of their choice. Though, between the seven hosts there were five apartments, they had made the decision that the largest and most wonderful tree would be placed in Haruhi's apartment due to the fact that they would be there most of the time. They would also purchase four smaller trees for the apartments of Tamaki, Kyouya, Hikaru and Kaoru as well as Hunny and Mori. Now, as a specific rule of the building, they weren't supposed to have trees inside, especially not large ones, however, whoever said money couldn't buy everything clearly had never had the chance to meet the students of Ouran academy.

"Oh! Haruhi-kun! Look at this one!" Haruhi turned to see Renge jumping in excitement and grabbing on to a branch of one of the largest trees in the lot, causing a few pine needles to fall.

"I think we should get this one!"

"Um...Renge-chan, that tree is taller than the ceiling in my apartment, it wouldn't fit." Haruhi shook her head, "And besides, we're already abusing the rules by having live Christmas trees indoors, let's not push it." Renge pouted but nodded in understanding and went off to find another, hopefully much smaller, tree.

"Haruhi, how about his one?" Kaoru and Hikaru yelled in perfect unison. Haruhi turned around and noticed them both holding on to opposite branches of the same tree. Haruhi furrowed her eyebrows and took a step forward; wincing to see if what she was really seeing was true.

"Um...you guys, that tree is dead!" Haruhi yelled over. The twins turned to each other then back at Haruhi.

"So?" They asked

"Don't you want a live one?" She asked.

They shrugged, "But this way, we can decorate it really scarily and scare tono and the Class Rep." Haruhi sighed and shook her head at the twins' antics.

"No." She said simply before turning around again, looking to see if anyone had found a tree worth purchasing. She only heard the soft grumbling of the twins before smirking and walking towards Hunny and Mori.

"Look Haru-chan! Isn't it cute?" Hunny asked, gripping his no more than four-foot tree. Haruhi laughed and nodded.

"Sure, why don't you buy that one and put it in your room Hunny-senpai. That way you can have a tree all to yourself." Hunny's expression brightened even more.

"Really?"

Haruhi shrugged, "Well, sure. It's your money. You can do what you want with it."

"Actually," Kyouya interrupted, walking over to the four. "The money we are using to purchase these trees, as well as all the miscellaneous items we are buying, is all coming from the profit we made off of the Host Club Goes Abroad blog." Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

"How do you make money off of a blog?" She asked

"We sell pictures of the seven of us here in America as well as some American souvenirs that we have shipped back over to Japan. Of course, shipping is also a fee. We still need to make a profit, even if we're no longer at home." The three friends shook their heads at the accountant of the group.

"Kyou-chan, its Christmas. Can't you just relax and stop worrying about money for a while."

"Now now Hunny-senpai. If we have no money, then we can't afford any cakes or sweets." Kyouya said, smirking slyly into his black notebook.

Hunny gasped dramatically, his eyes widening in horror.

"N-No cake...?" He asked worriedly.

Kyouya chuckled, "Only if we charge people. We need to earn enough money to pay for the cakes." Hunny nodded, his choice of side in this argument obvious.

"Kyou-chan! Make sure to keep selling things online so we can have more money for cake!" Kyouya chuckled, almost maniacally.

"Of course, Hunny-senpai," Mori and Haruhi eyed Kyouya, partly in amusement and partly in annoyance due to the fact that he was more or less bribing Hunny. Kyouya always had a strange evil glint in his eye when he was talking about money. Mori and Haruhi couldn't really tell if it was even legal to be that calculative but decided not to ask. Kyouya was one of their best friends but still...it wasn't smart to mess around with a man that basically controlled all the finances of the club, in a way, all the hospitals nearby _and_ the ability to destroy you financially, which in Haruhi's case, was not something to take lightly, considering he also held responsibility over her debt.

"Haruhiiiiii!" Haruhi turned around only to come face to face with Tamaki.

"Come with me!" He exclaimed, grabbing her hand and running towards a group of trees, dragging her along with him.

"Senpai!"Haruhi yelled, getting hit in the face by some branches.

"Look!" Tamaki cried, pointing excitedly at a lush green Christmas tree.

Haruhi came to an abrupt stop, almost smashing into Tamaki's back. She looked up to where Tamaki was pointing and slowly, a small smile crept up to her face.

"What do you think?" Tamaki asked, hopefully. Haruhi gripped his hand a little tighter and smiled, nodding in approval. It wasn't anything special but the look of happiness on his face was enough to sell her on the tree.

"Perfect," She replied

_Please review! =)_

_Lulu halulu_


	4. Chapter 4

_Lulu halulu does not own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters._

Chapter 4

"Commoner Christmas decorations are so charming!" Renge said, staring intently at a simple round green Christmas tree ornament. The others approached behind her and inspected the ornament as well in a fascinated manner. Only Haruhi and Mei, the only two 'commoners', seemed to be treating Christmas as they always would. For the rich, celebrating Christmas this way was a new experience.

"Is it really made out of plastic?" Kurakano asked, tilting her head to the side.

"How tragic! Commoners can't afford to purchase glass ornaments for fear that they may break in the rush of their wary lives!" Tamaki said. Haruhi and Mei rolled their eyes and sighed

"Haru-chan," Hunny said as he approached Haruhi. "I wanna make the Christmas cakes and cookies now."

Upon hearing that Hunny and Haruhi would be baking, Kurakano and Kasanoda decided they wanted to help as well and the four friends disappeared into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, in the living room, everyone was helping out by removing things from boxes. They had bought everything a few weeks prior and the shipping had just arrived that morning. Mori sat silently on the ground, doing his best to untangle the hundreds of multi-coloured lights while Hikaru and Kaoru lay on the ground on their stomachs, making a train track that would go around the Christmas tree. Renge was sorting through different colours the tinsel and planning where to put them along with Ayame. Chika and Satoshi were decorating the small gas fireplace mantelpiece by putting up small Christmas figurines of snowmen, Santa and reindeer along with all the stockings. Everyone else was busy decorating the tree.

In the kitchen, Haruhi, Kasanoda, Kurakano and Hunny were hard at work, preparing the counter for some Christmas baking. Kasanoda had a pink apron tied around his waist and a hair tie holding his red locks back as he lifted up a heavy sack of flour onto the counter. Haruhi was on her toes, reaching up in the cupboard to get some cookie cutters, food colouring and sprinkles. Kurakano and Hunny scrounged around for anything else they may need. They raided the fridge ("Haru-chan, do we need fish?") and the cupboards before the four friends finally stood together at the counter, hair tied back, aprons on, hands washed, ready to bake.

"Okay, so listen to me carefully. Please follow the recipe. Put the right amount in the mixture, don't get distracted and don't hurt yourselves." Haruhi warned. The others nodded and they all proceeded to get started. Haruhi, though she was supervising the other three, was in charge of making a Yule Log (or Buche de Noël as Tamaki liked to refer to it as using its proper French name). Kasanoda was working on making a traditional fruitcake while Kurakano worked on a red velvet cake with peppermint frosting. Hunny was working on making many cookies. He would start by making gingerbread men (which he himself would later ice and decorate) then he would make sugar cookies in the shapes of Christmas trees and ornaments with red and green sprinkles on top. After that, he would finish by making shortbread.

The four friends bustled about the kitchen. Measuring, mixing, decorating and laughing.

Outside the kitchen, the living room was in chaos. Fifteen teenagers cramped into a small living room. Fourteen out of those fifteen decorating for the very first time without the aid of maids or butlers and finding anything that Mei, Haruhi or really anybody would find normal, amazing. They weaved through each other, laughing and humming Christmas tunes under their breath.

"We should go carolling!" Someone yelled causing a roar of agreement amongst the teenagers.

"Let's tell the others." Renge said

"You guys!" Hikaru yelled. The four friends ran out of the kitchen to the living room. Haruhi, a bowl in her hand, mixing furiously, blew a loose strand of hair out of her face and looked around.

"Yeah?" She asked

"We're going carolling!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed excitedly. Kurakano and Hunny grinned, jumping in excitement causing the flour that had been on their clothes and faces to pour to the ground. Kasanoda grinned and Haruhi frowned.

"Carolling?" She said, unsure of how this little excursion would turn out.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." Kurakano said

"I don't know..."

"Come on Haruhi! We'll go to the mall and sing Christmas songs! It'll be a blast!" Kaoru said

"Well...alright..." Haruhi agreed, nervously. She was completely tone deaf. This was going to be interesting.

"How do we decide who gets solos?" Renge asked. Now everyone was completely absorbed in this plan. They chattered excitedly, discussing what clothes to wear, which songs to sing and which solos they wanted.

"We should have auditions. Anyone who wants a solo needs to audition."

"I shall audition!" Tamaki exclaimed, waving his fist in the air in determination.

"Me too!" Renge squealed

"I wanna solo!" Hunny said, "And so does Usa-chan!" He added

"Can any of you even sing?" Haruhi asked, leaning against the wall as she continued to stir the mixture.

Tamaki, Renge and Hunny all turned to Haruhi, a look of disbelief on their faces.

"Of course we can sing!" Tamaki cried

"All French people can sing!" Renge said. The twins snickered in the background and all the girls giggle. Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

"Um...yeah...sure they can." Haruhi said, "But Renge-chan, you're not even French. And neither is Hunny-senpai."

"I lived in France!"

"What about Hunny-senpai!"

"Being cute also means you can sing!" Renge said

"That means that Haruhi can sing." Kasanoda said, not realizing he had voiced his thought out loud. His eyes widened and he blushed a peculiar shade of scarlet.

The girls squealed while the host club cringed.

Hikaru shook his head. "No she can't." He said

"She's tone deaf." Kaoru said. The girls (and Kasanoda) all looked heart broken by this comment.

"Aw! Really?" Renge asked

Haruhi nodded.

"It must be a terrible commoner disease!" Sakurazuka yelled in disdain.

"Commoners work so hard that they don't have to time to be able to sing. How truly awful!" Renge said

"Mei-chan, does that mean that you're tone deaf as well?" Kasugasaki asked naively.

Mei took a deep breath and shook her head. "Not all of us 'commoners' are tone deaf." She said, putting air quotes around the word commoners. "Haruhi just happens to be. I'm sure most of you are but just don't realize it."

"How rude!" One of the girls exclaimed.

Kaoru chuckled, "That's Mei." Then his eyes widened at the realization of how his comment may have been perceived by Mei.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mei demanded

"Hm?" Kaoru said, pretending that nothing had ever happened.

"Kaoru..." Mei seethed

"Tono! Why would you say something so rude about Mei?" Kaoru said, passing the blame onto someone else.

"Wha-? Don't give me the blame! You're the one who said it!" Tamaki yelled

Haruhi shook her in annoyance.

"I'm going back in the kitchen." Haruhi said, turning around and stalking off back into the kitchen.

"Alright! Enough of this childishness! I'm going to prove to everyone that I can sing!" He cleared his throat and turned to Kyouya. "Kyouya," He snapped his fingers. Kyouya sighed and removed a sleek black iPod from his pocket and plugged it into the iPod dock Hikaru had brought over.

"I'll even sing a Christmas song! Which one would you all like to hear me sing?"

"No one wants to hear you sing tono!" Hikaru smirked

Tamaki pouted, "You're so mean Hikaru! Haruhi does! Right, Haruhi?" Tamaki turned to where his girlfriend had been standing and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Where did she go?" Tamaki whined

"Huh? She left a few moments ago." Kazukiyo said. Tamaki opened his mouth to yell for Haruhi to return when Hikaru interrupted him.

"Anyone else want to sing?" He asked. Mei shrugged and nodded.

"I will," This shocked a few people but they were, nevertheless, excited to hear a commoner sing for the very first time.

"Which song?" Hikaru asked

"Last Christmas," Hikaru nodded and proceeded to scroll through all the Christmas songs he had purchased prior to the arrival of all of their friends. He reached the instrumental version of Last Christmas and clicked play. The music began drifting through the apartment and the girls began swaying to rhythm and providing background singing.

Mei took a deep breath and began singing.

**(A/N: This is the Glee version of Last Christmas)**

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

Not once did she remove her eyes from decorating the tree, too nervous to see the reactions of the others in the room. Not that she ever got nervous but being around a bunch of rich kids was a little intimidating. 

Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby, do you recognize me?

Kaoru joined in with some backup male vocals that complimented Mei's perfectly.

_Well it's been a year,_

_**Kaoru and Mei**_

_it doesn't surprise me  
Happy Christmas_

I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you", I meant it

Now everyone joined in though Mei and Kaoru remained lead male and female vocals.

_Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again_

Everyone began dancing around. The guys twirling the girls in amusement. Even Haruhi returned to the living room to see what was going on. Tamaki saw her and smiled, grabbing her hand and kissing her on the cheek, prompting her to blush.  
_  
Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
Special  
Yea yea

Kaoru and Mei walked closer to each other. They were standing shoulder to shoulder singing as they swayed and decorated the Christmas tree._**Kaoru and Mei**_

_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice_

_**Mei**_

_I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on__**Everyone**_

_A friend to discover with a fire in her heart  
A man under cover but you tore me apart_

Kaoru and Mei turned so that they were face to face and sang the next line with smiles on their faces._**Kaoru and Mei**_

Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again

_**Everyone**__**Mei and Kaoru**_

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

_I gave you my heart..._The music faded out and everyone was left excited and happy. The whole room burst into cheers. Mei giggled and grinned, taking a bow then turning over to Kaoru and stepping aside, signalling for him to bow as well. He grinned and grabbed Mei hand and twirled her around.

Near the kitchen entrance, Haruhi stood with Tamaki, clapping along with everyone else and watching Kaoru now put his arm around Mei's shoulder.

"Who knows, this could be the start of something." Tamaki said. Haruhi smiled and turned to her boyfriend, nodding.

"Yeah...I think so too,"

_I didn't really love the ending but it's all I could think of. The next chapter will be better, I promise! This chapter is dedicated to my mom and dad! Happy 17__th__ anniversary guys! Love you! =)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Lulu halulu does not own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters._

"So...what? We just stand in a random spot in the mall and sing Christmas songs?" Haruhi asked

"Pretty much," Mei said, "At least, that's what my friends and I used to do."

Haruhi shrugged, "Okay," Everyone walked over to a spot just near the bottom of the escalators and got into two lines of ten, the shorter people in the front-the girls and Hunny-and the taller ones behind-everyone else.

"Who has the music?" Renge asked, looking around.

"I do," Hikaru said, attaching his iPod to the dock and selecting a song, pausing it momentarily until they wanted to start.

"Let's start," Hikaru said, smiling.

Everyone nodded. All the girls of Ouran straightened their clothes and hair while the boys made sure they looked good because they knew that once they started singing, everyone would be watching them.

Hikaru clicked play and the music started.

**(A/N: It's Deck the Rooftop on the Glee Christmas soundtrack)**

**Renge and Kasugasaki**

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

**Everyone**

_Fa la la la la la la la la_

**Mei and Sakurazuka**

_Tis the season to be jolly_

**Everyone**

_Fa la la la la la la la_

**Reiko and Kurakano**

_Don we now our gay apparel_

**Everyone**

_Fa la la la la la la la la_

**Ayame and Mei **

_Troll the ancient yuletide carol_

Haruhi had begged Mei to take over her solo with Ayame. She basically decided, without telling anyone, that she would spend the whole time they were carolling, lip-synching.  
_  
_**Everyone**

_Fa la la la la la la la la_

**Tamaki**

_Up on the rooftop reindeer paws_  
_Out jumps good ol' santa clause_  
_Down through the chimney with lots of toys_  
_All for the little ones Christmas joys_

**Mei**

_Ho ho ho_  
_Who wouldn't go?_  
_Ho ho ho_  
_Who wouldn't go?_  
_Up on the rooftop click click click_  
_Down through the chimney with good St. Nick_

**Everyone**

_Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop_  
_Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop_  
_Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop_

**Renge**

_First comes the stocking of little Nell_  
_Oh dear Santa fill it well_

**Mei and Renge**

_Give her a dolly that laughs and cries_  
_One that will open and shut her eyes_

**Everyone**

_Don we now our gay apparel_  
_Fa la la la la la la la la_  
_Troll the ancient yuletide carol_  
_Fa la la la la la la la la_

_Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop_  
_Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop_  
_Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop_

**Renge**

_Up on the rooftop,_

**Everyone**

_oh oh oh oh_

**Renge**

_Up on the rooftop,_

**Everyone**

_oh oh oh_

**Renge**

_Up on the rooftop,_

**Everyone**

_oh oh oh_

**Renge**

_Up on the rooftop,_

**Everyone**

_oh oh oh_

**Kurakano**

_See the blazing Yule before us_  
_Fa la la la la la la la la_  
_Strike the harp and join the chorus_  
_Fa la la la la la la la la_

**Everyone**

_Follow me in merry measure_  
_Fa la la la la la la la la_  
_Sing the joyous song together_  
_Fa la la la la la la la la_

_Ho ho ho_

**Mei**

_Who wouldn't go?_

**Everyone**

_Ho ho ho_

**Renge**

_Who wouldn't go?_

**Kurakano**

_Up on the rooftop_

**Kasugasaki**

_click click click_  
_Down through the chimney with good St. Nick_

**Everyone**

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly_  
_Fa la la la la la la la la_  
_Tis the season to be jolly_  
_Hear the bells of Christmas calling_  
_Deck the halls with boughs of holly_  
_Fa la la la la la la la la_

Everyone had been having so much fun with the music that they hadn't noticed the crowd of people that had started to gather around them until they finished the song and heard the roar of applause they received. They were all grinning as the next song came on. While the last song had featured the girls more, this one featured the men of the group more.

For the next hour, they sang Christmas songs. Throughout the time they sang, several groups had formed around them, excitedly watching and singing along. The biggest group was a group of teenage girls (as predicted) and the second biggest was a group of teenage boys. The girls pointing at the boys and giggling, blushing every time they would turn to them. The boys were wolf-whistling and eyeing the girls. The boys were used to it, the girls, however, weren't used to guys being so forward and aggressive about their feelings towards them. They were used to guys that whispered sweet nothings in their ears flirtatiously (the Host club).

"Hey, babe! How would you like to hang out with us?" Renge looked up just as two arms encircled around each of her shoulders.

"Well aren't you cute?" The taller of the two boys said.

"Yeah, perfect match for us." The other said, causing them both to laugh.

"Not interested," Renge said, trying to push them both away.

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"No thanks. Just leave me alone!"

"Oh come on sweetheart, don't be like that. We're good guys!" The taller one said as the two closed in on Renge.

"Excuse me," Kyouya said, coming up behind them. "Is there a problem here Renge?"

"We weren't talking to you. Who do you think you are?" The shorter one said, flexing his muscles at Kyouya.

"Her boyfriend," Kyouya said calmly. Renge's eyes widened in shock. Had he really just said that in public?

"Seems to me that someone as cute as her deserves someone better then you." The tall one said, trying to look aggressively at Kyouya. Kyouya's expression didn't falter, not even for a second.

"Yeah, like us!" The shorter one said

"Is that so?" Kyouya said, almost mockingly, to the flirts. "Well, we'll see who's better." And with that, Kyouya punched them both square in the jaw.

"Where did Kyouya and Renge-chan go?" Tamaki asked, looking around.

"None of us could find Renge so we sent Kyouya-kun out to look for her." Sakurazuka said

"I wonder whether he found her."

"You're gonna pay for this!" The taller one yelled, holding his jaw, clearly in immense pain. The shorter one wasn't even speaking anymore.

Kyouya chuckled amusedly, "Good luck with that." Kyouya said, grabbing Renge's arm and pulling her towards him. Putting his arm around her waist possessively. She looked shocked, as if Kyouya had just sprouted wings and flew across the Atlantic Ocean. Which, in all honesty, she figured would have happened before he _ever_ had a physical confrontation with someone. Clearly, she was wrong.

"Goodbye," Kyouya said

"There they are!" Kurakano yelled as Renge and Kyouya approached them. Kyouya looking as he always did (though that didn't fool his best friends one bit) and Renge looking a little shocked but, nevertheless, normal. Kyouya had, of course, removed his arm from around her waist before walking up to everyone and he and Renge had decided it would be best to just tell everyone that they had been lost.

"What the hell happened to you guys? Where were you?" Hikaru said

"Sorry," Renge said, "We got lost." The others looked a little confused. They understood Renge being lost. It was a big mall and she hadn't been there before. Kyouya, on the other hand, didn't seem like the type of person who simply got lost. As if he had a GPS implanted in his brain.

"Okay..." Kaoru said, "Anyway, come on, we—" He was cut off.

"Look at that!" Renge shrieked, running towards the winter wonderland display, the others following behind her, running to catch up. She was fully recovered from her shock.

The display was huge. A large square in the middle of the mall. The borders made of fake candy canes, artificial snowflakes powdered everywhere with white fluff for some bigger areas. Large plastic snowflakes hanging from the large and ornate Christmas trees, mistletoe hanging from the entrance of the square and a long line forming just outside. Inside the square was a smaller construction, covered in green and red felt with people dressed as elves outside. Sitting inside the small construction was Santa Claus. Many kids had lined up to take a picture and tell Santa what they wanted for Christmas. Both Mei and Haruhi had done this before when they were younger. The rich had never before even seen something like this.

"Wow..." Hikaru and Kaoru both said in unison as they stared in awe.

"I wanna take a picture with Santa!" Tamaki said

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes!" Tamaki yelled, grabbing Haruhi's arm. "Will you come with me?" He asked.

She remained emotionless and shook her head.

"No way in hell,"

"Pleeeeeeese...?" He asked, this time pulling out his secret weapon, his puppy dog pout.

Haruhi's expression faltered and she hesitated before saying, "No,"

"Come on, Haru-chan!"

"Yeah, the seven of us will go together!" Hikaru said

"It'll be fun!" Kaoru exclaimed, waving his arms around for dramatic effect.

Behind them, the students of Ouran along with Mei were already deciding on which people would go in together and in what order.

Haruhi sighed and finally nodded, "Ok," The others grinned and they grabbed onto her free arm that was not occupied by Tamaki and pulled her over to the back of the line, behind two little girls who were chatting excitedly with their mother and father.

"What do you want for Christmas Haru-chan?" Hunny asked

Haruhi shrugged, "I don't know," she said, "There's nothing I need right now." She laughed and turned to face Hunny.

"Let me guess, you want cake." Hunny giggled and nodded his head.

"How did you know?" He asked

"...lucky guess." Haruhi said, though she knew the real answer was really 'Well, what else would you want? That's what's most important to you.'

They stood around in line for about twenty minutes before the seven best friends joined Santa inside the small room.

"Ho ho ho! Have a seat right here kids!" Santa said, patting his lap. You could tell that Santa had specifically meant Hunny and Haruhi to sit down since they were the smallest. Haruhi didn't want to but since she basically had no choice, she went along with it. Once both Haruhi and Hunny were sitting on either side of Santa's lap, Hikaru, Kaoru and Mori stood to his left and Tamaki and Kyouya stood his right. The others patiently waited in line outside of the small construction.

"So kids, what would you like for Christmas?" Santa asked

"Cake!" Hunny said, bouncing up and down on Santa's lap. Santa chuckled and nodded. "What about you?" He asked Hikaru.

"An Xbox!" He replied, grinning.

"I want a Playstation 3!" Kaoru said excitedly.

"A baby pet," Mori said silently.

Santa turned to the other side. "A new laptop," Kyouya said

"A year's supply of commoner coffee!" Tamaki grinned

Haruhi shook her head in astonishment. It was interesting to hear what people who could have anything in the world wanted.

"And what about you, dear?" Santa asked Haruhi. The others were smiling and laughing. Chattering about each other's ideas. Occasionally glancing her way and smiling. Tamaki still kept her hand tightly in his as he spoke animatedly to Kyouya.

Haruhi smiled as she watched her six best friends.

"Nothing," She said, turning back to Santa. "I have everything I need." She said as she went back to staring fondly at her family.

Santa smiled, "It would seem so."

_I have nothing to say here but sorry it's a day late and merry Christmas eve! =) Well, I suppose it's already Christmas in some places but where I am, even though I'm not in my own country right now, it's still the 24__th__. Anyway, please review! =)_

_Lulu halulu_


End file.
